Scuba diving breathing regulators are well known in the art. Typically, they constitute the second of two stages of gas pressure regulation between one or more tanks of compressed gas and the diver's respiratory system. Thus, one of the principal functions of a scuba diver's breathing regulator is to provide gas to the diver at the appropriate pressure to enable the diver to breathe normally under water. For each breathing cycle, high pressure gas flows through the valve orifice and into the breathing chamber. As this gas flows through and around the valve mechanism it rapidly expands into the breathing chamber and a pressure drop occurs. This rapid pressure drop and expanse of gas causes a cooling condition. If scuba diving in cold water, the valve mechanism and housing of the regulator can become supercooled below the freezing point of water. If moisture is present in the regulator housing, either from exhaled breath or the surrounding environment, it will condense and freeze on these supercooled parts causing an icing condition within the regulator housing. Ice can continue to build up to the point where it can block the mechanism from proper operation. The valve mechanism freezes in an open position bringing about continued cooling and freezing and thereby causing a dangerous breathing condition in addition to a rapid depletion of the diver's gas supply. As a result, there has been a need for an improved breathing regulator which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantage. More specifically, there is a need to insulate the brass tube in the gas control system to prevent icing of the metallic parts.